criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Touch This/Dialogues
Alan Smith: Evan, , do you remember McChubs Shoes? Linda McChubs was found dead in their old factory. Alan Smith: Go now and put the killer behind bars! Evan: Is she dead? What a shame, she was a good person, and so beautiful also... Chapter 1 Investigate Abandoned factory Evan: Linda looks asleep, right? How could she be murdered? There isn't any blood in here. Evan: This purse can't be empty. Let's take a look at it later. Evan: And we should also talk to Linda's brother, Liam McChubs. He discovered the corpse, and it's suspicious he's done it. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Linda breathed and took into her some kind of venom or poison. Daniel: I couldn't guess very well which one it was, because there were a lot of toxic components in her body! She must have taken drugs everyday. Evan: What about the killer? Daniel: It's hard to tell something. The killer didn't touch the victim, as there weren't any signals of contact. Daniel: But when the killer dropped the venom in the air, they accidentally dropped something else. The cannabis they were smoking! Daniel: Linda breathed the cannabis smoke too, but she didn't use it as a habit. Your killer does! Evan: I hope we didn't breathe anything of that at the factory, . Daniel: You need to be hours there to die. You'll just feel dizzy for a while. Examine Purse Evan: Such a way to take drugs, ! This purse only had pills. Evan: Well, apart from that ring, obviously. Now I look at it better, it's got a name written on it. I can't read it. Her boyfriend? Surely. Let's see who it is. Evan: And also, we should give this to Sabrina. Examine Ring Evan: This ring says "Lewis Bender". I don't know him, but he must have had a relationship with Linda. Evan: Let's ask him about her girlfriend. See who Lewis Bender is Lewis: Is she... Is Linda dead? Really? Lewis: Why? She didn't deserve it! I'm sure Liam did it. Liam hated her, he said she had mental problems, and that she was guilty for his bad acts. Lewis: Liam uses cannabis, and he said Linda had twisted his arm into drugs. Evan: And what about you? Do you use cannabis? Lewis: Well, Linda used to give me some times and I often do now. Evan: We see you hate Liam. Why, Lewis? Lewis: Wouldn't you hate a kleptomaniac? If you wouldn't, I would. Analyze Purse Sabrina: This purse was touched by someone apart from Linda. I found fingerprints, but I don't know who they belong to. Sabrina: The one who took the purse moved the pills to find something. They were very anxious and their hands were also sweating. Sabrina: They were looking for money, I guess. But you know your killer is a kleptomaniac! Evan: Interesting. Evan: , we should take a deeper look at the factory's roof. The venom that killed Linda must be there. Investigate Factory's roof Evan: Isn't it suspicious? A flask of mayonnaise in a factory's roof. Evan: And it's got a bit of dust! Do you think it's the venom which killed Linda down there? Evan: You have good skills with it, . Would you take a sample? Examine Flask of mayonnaise Evan: This is what we're looking for, ! Well done! Let's ask Daniel if this is our murder weapon. Analyze Powder Daniel: This powder is a lethal substance, and probably cause Linda's death. Daniel: But I couldn't know very well what was it. Your murder weapon hasn't been determined yet. Evan: D*mn that killer! Daniel: As this was in a flask of mayonnaise, you can deduce your killer eats mayonnaise! Ask Liam McChubs about the murder Liam: I'm not going to shed a tear, I shed them all before. She was already dead. Liam: The good thing is she stopped suffering. Evan: What do you mean, Liam? Liam: She used drugs, she drank alcohol, she smoked, she did everything wrong! One of the wealthiest families in this city, with a stupid girl. Liam: I'm glad my parents finished with the firm. Linda would have ruined it before we could do anyhing. Evan: Why didn't you try to stop her? Maybe things might have gone better. Liam: Stop? She'd never stop. Since she gathered with those "friends", she got worse as days passed. I don't like to blame, but Marilyn is responsible. Evan: Marilyn? We'll get her in the headquarters. Ask Marilyn Yanks about her friendship with the victim Evan: What do you know about Linda McChubs? Did you use to meet often? Marilyn: We're good friends. We gather to have a party, enjoy the night, things like that. Evan: She... she's dead. Marilyn: Really? Oh, poor her! We will miss her. She was funny, and she always helped everyone. Marilyn: She told me once to stop using cannabis, she said it was the worst drug. But she used every drug in the world, so I kept using it. Evan: Did you see that? She uses cannabis, ! Evan: And, well, she isn't as bad as Liam told us. She's worse! Evan: Marilyn was trying to take your wallet. I didn't expect Linda to have kleptomaniac friends. Chapter 2 Gino: Are you working in a new case, guys? When will I go with you? Evan: One of this days, Gino. Evan: We're working on Linda McChubs's death. Gino: Is she dead? Evan: No, we're imagining it because we're bored. Gino: People said they used to hide important things in that factory. Why don't you seek there? Investigate Industrial machine Evan: If that venom was in the air, that duct might be the guilty one. Evan: And this torn page can be useful too. Can you piece it back together? Examine Air duct Evan: Those molecules could be our murder weapon. I'm very nervous! Analyze Molecules Daniel: The substance in the duct is called "paladium". It's a metal, but it was grated, to say something understandable. Daniel: A metal can't kill anyone, unless you breathe air with it. Daniel: The paladium coincided with the sample in the flask, and with another sample in Linda's lungs. This is your murder weapon! Examine Torn page Evan: This is a contract. Why would someone tear it apart? Evan: Hey! That factory is actually hired! Zack Clewn owns it and Linda McChubs paid the rent. Evan: Let's ask Zack about it. Ask Zack Clewn about his contract with the victim Zack: I know her, yes. I own a factory where Linda used to work. But I haven't seen her since the company closed up. Three months ago. Evan: And who paid you "since that moment"? Is the factory still yours? Zack: Linda didn't pay "since that moment", because the factory wasn't used anymore. Zack: I used the money she used to give me to buy cannabis for a medical treatment, so I'm getting poor. Evan: Do you know anyone near to Linda? Zack: Her brother, of course. And David Hickets. He was the security guard when the factory was still working. Evan: Ok. Would you like a ham and mayonnaise sandwich from the café? Zack: Yes, please. Question David Hickets about his job in the factory David: I worked as a security guard for McChubs Shoes in the factory, but no more than that. Evan: Do you know who Zack Clewn is? David: Yes! Do you know him? David: He owns that abandoned factory, and he's a kleptomaniac. He always put his hand in my security post to take my money. Evan: Is there any other access to the factory? David: You can walk a very very long way to the backdoor, or go past the security post. David: Only the McChubs have access there. Evan: Then Liam is one of our main suspects, ! But before talking to him, we should check that security post. See if Liam could access the factory Liam: A kleptomaniac security guard says I'm responsible for my sister's death and you just trust him. Evan: You hated Linda. She drove you mad. Why were you both at the same time in an abandoned factory? Liam: I don't know, I just felt like going there. She was in danger! Evan: We know you use cannabis. What are you able to do when you're high? Liam: Kill stupid police officers like you who just like messing with me! Evan: You're just as horrible as mayonnaise. Liam: How can't you like mayonnaise? That makes you even weirder. Evan: We'll check your factory again. Evan: , can you go up and see the ventilation system? I'll get you there in a while. Investigate Ventilation System Evan: That paladium surely went through this ventilation system, and this piece of fabric was here. We can't take it so easy, . Evan: I'll send it to the lab and see what it is. Analyze Piece of fabric Sabrina: That piece of fabric is useless itself, but it's the kind used for ties. Sabrina: Your killer's tie must have hooked in the ventilation system and when they pulled, this fabric stayed there. Evan: Then our killer wears a tie. Thanks, Sabrina. Investigate Security post Evan: This book is a register book, . Every visitor's name is here! Let's see how easy it was to get in. Evan: And... this flask of mayonnaise must belong to David. It must be here since the factory closed. Look at the green part. Evan: Wait, ! Marilyn's name is in the book. It's old, but she could get in and out easily. Ask Marilyn if she went to the factory Marilyn: What's wrong with me at the factory? Linda was my friend, and I have the right to visit her. Evan: What did you do there? Marilyn: We just used to smoke a while, talk, have a snack. Marilyn: She used to tell me not to put mayonnaise on her sandwich. I like it but she didn't. Marilyn: I feel sorry for Lewis. That boy really loved her. Neither does he like mayonnaise. What a coincidence! Evan: And what about her brother? Marilyn: Liam never liked his own sister. He hated Linda, and he hates me too. Marilyn: I wouldn't be surprised if he'd done it. Chapter 3 Alan Smith: , you are a great but that Evan Day is slowing you down. Alan Smith: Go back to the factory entrance and find something right now! Evan: Good idea, ! Evan: We're heading to the factory entrance right now. That security post must have something good. Investigate Factory entrance Evan: Were those glasses here the last time we checked the security post? These are useful, I swear! Evan: I bet this is the killer's blood. Take a sample and give it to Sabrina. Examine Bloody glass shards Evan: Great job, ! You're awesome. Someone will be behind bars very soon. Analyze Blood Sabrina: Being your killer a kleptomaniac, they must have hit the window in the post looking for money. Sabrina: Then they left blood in the glasses, and I can say the killer's blood type is A-. Evan: It's enough, . Time to send the killer to jail. Arrest killer Evan: It's over, Zack. We know you murdered Linda McChubs by dropping paladium in the ventilation system. Zack: Me? Why would I have done such a thing? Evan: That's what you have to explain to us. Why in the factory? How did you tell her to go there? Zack: I just sent a message to that b*tch to meet me there and I closed the door. Zack: Then I took the first cr*p I found at home and put it in the ventilation system and hoped that would kill her. Evan: But just tell us, why? Zack: When the company closed, the factory got disused, and that wh*re said she'd not pay anything. Zack: But she didn't want to rescind the contract! So I told her to bring it too. Zack: I would've gone to take it, but I saw Liam was comng. That d*mned girl had told him. Evan: We've heard enough. You're under arrest. Esteban Gonzalez: Zack Clewn, you stand before this Court for the voluntary murder of Linda McChubs. Do you have anything to say in your defense? Zack: Just condemn me. You know I killed her! Esteban Gonzalez: For the murder of Linda McChubs and her unlawful deprivation of liberty, this Court therefore condemns you to 40 years in jail with parole in 30. Liam: YOU SON OF A- Esteban Gonzalez: Silence in the Court! Session is adjourned. Evan: Well, , one more murder brought to justice and one more killer in jail. Evan: Thank you for solving it, . Lewis: Thanks a lot, . You are a good cop, not like others. And thanks to you too, Inspector Day. Evan: Don't worry. It's our daily job. Evan: , do you like popcorn? I'll buy some sodas for us. Additional Investigation Alan Smith: Good job on this case, . But the police's duty consists of protecting our community, and we never finish with that. Alan Smith: First, go to see Liam McChubs. He was very upset during the trial, so I'm sure he's not ok. Alan Smith: And Lewis Bender might need help too. Why don't you ask him if he's alright? Alan Smith: Oh, and David Hickets wanted to talk to you. It can't be important, but I don't want him here anymore. See if Liam is ok Liam: My mother gave Linda a bell when she was little. She loved it. Liam: It's just that I can't find it, but I'm sure she left in the abandoned factory. I'm sure you'll see it in minutes. Evan: Yeah... it... must be around there. and I will check. Investigate Abandoned factory Evan: I don't know why someone would keep things in an abandoned factory of shoes. Evan: This box is full of things! We'll have a great time looking for a bell. Examine Box Evan: Is this a bell, ? Or at least was it once? Evan: Liam won't like just metal pieces, I'm sure. We should fix it, don't you think? Examine Metal pieces Evan: Yay, it reminds me of a bell I had when little! Evan:OH GOSH! Its sound is so strong, I think I broke my ears. Don't touch the cord or you'll be sorry, . Evan: Let's give Liam this thing and get rid of it. Give back the bell to Liam Evan: Is this the bell you spoke of to us? Liam: Yes, it's the one! And it seems to be new. Boys, you're amazing. Evan: When you need us, just ring it and we'll be here within seconds. Evan: It's not a magic bell, but it sounds so powerfully, we'll hear it wherever we are. Liam: This is a present for you, . Ask Lewis if he's alright Lewis: I miss her so much, ! My life happens not to have any sense if she's gone. Lewis: A few days before her death she told me she'd bought me a ring as a present for our 2 years of love. She hid it in the factory roof. Evan: Do you pretend us to look for it? Lewis: Could... Could you do that for me? That would be great. Evan: Just a quick search and no more, right? Investigate Factory's roof Evan: It looks like Linda really liked being in an abandoned factory. Evan: Anyway, a ring is too small for a chest, . Are you sure? If you say... Examine Chest Evan: Are you sure this is the ring Lewis wants? I don't know, I just feel it's not the one. Evan: I mean, Linda was well-off and this must be a cheap second-hand accessory. Evan: We'll give it back to him once we've seen what it's made of. Analyze Ring Sabrina: Are you sure this belongs to Linda? I'm not sure it's worth over 20 cents. Sabrina: This ring is made of tin, and it's painted in yellow, but it doesn't look like gold. Evan: Thank you again, Sabrina. Evan: C'mon, . This is property of Lewis, and after all, he just has this to remember Linda. Give Lewis the ring Lewis: Isn't it lovely? My name is on the ring. How many girls would do it? Evan: The same amount that would buy cheap jewelry. Evan: It was in a chest with some love letters and old chocolates. Lewis: Did she keep those letters? Lewis: You've made my day happy. What can I do for you? I can pay for your services. Evan: It's not right. Just behave. Lewis: I have just this. Accept it as a reward. David Hickets wants to talk to you David: At last I find you! I've been looking for you so desperately. Evan: Yes, we know. What do you want? David: I... I left some money in my old security post and I never went to retrieve them. Evan: It was three months ago! Did you remember right now? Why? David: I thought they were gone, but when you investigated there again, I knew it was the time! Evan: You're lucky is compassionate. Investigate Security post Evan: David didn't worry about hiding that money. Anyone would see it. Evan: I don't care about Hickets, but I'm curious about this check's origins. I can't read anything, can you? Examine Check Evan: Keep it up, ! You're better than yesterday but worse than tomorrow. Why does this check come from Liam? Evan: I wonder whether this check is legal or not. Would you like to bet, ? Analyze Check Lindsey: Good news, people. That check was legally gained by David Hickets for his job as a security guard. Lindsey: Well, except for this thing. The bank account is property of Liam McChubs and not McChubs Shoes. Evan: Liam? , David will have to say a few things to us if he wants to live. Evan: Do you say it's too exagerated? Well, it's ok. Confront David about having others' money David: Thank you! I thought I'd lost my last wage. Evan: Only wages? Why did you have money from Liam's account? David: Hehe. I'd forgotten of that. He just let me take some from there if I needed anything. David: Do I have to pay a fine for it? Evan: No, but you should give some money to Liam. We'll do it for you. Category:Dialogues